The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a system and method for providing information to a computer system.
In the process of manufacturing a computer system, certain information may be programmed onto the computer system. This information may include software such as a system firmware and data such as a serial number or network address. The process of programming information onto a computer system typically adds to the amount of time needed to manufacture the computer system.
In addition, a computer system needs to be tested during the manufacturing process to ensure its reliability. Tests performed on a computer system may include functional tests to ensure the function of a computer system and electrical tests to ensure the proper connection of components of the computer system. Like the process of programming information onto a computer system, the process of testing a computer system typically adds to the amount of time needed to manufacture the computer system.
It would be desirable to make the process of programming information onto a computer system and testing the computer system as efficient as possible to reduce the amount of time needed to manufacture the computer system. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for providing information to a computer system.